Problem: Simplify the expression. $(-7a^{4}-4a^{3}+5a^{2})(-6a^{2})$
Answer: First use the distributive property. $ - 7 a^4 (-6 a^2) - 4 a^3 (-6 a^2) + 5 a^2 (-6 a^2) $ Simplify. $42a^{6}+24a^{5}-30a^{4}$